1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slider for opening or shutting a slide fastener, particulary a slider with a yoke which is firmly joined to a pull tab supporting face of a slider body, and an assembling method for firmly joining the yoke to the slider body.
2. Prior Art
There have hitherto been proposed the yokes attached to the sliders which have functions for supporting a pull tab and for holding and covering a finger tip inserted into a slider and a leaf spring imparting resilience to the finger tip or being formed integral with the finger tip. The conventional yoke joining means have been disclosed for examples, in JP, Y no.62-41608 (Japanese Utility Model Publication) and in JP, B no.53-27653 (Japanese Patent Publication).
In the former, the front and rear support posts formed in the slider body are respectively provided with locking grooves. The yoke portions opposite to the locking grooves are clamped and pressed by use of a punch from the outward position to attach or join the yoke and the support posts each other.
In the latter, the support posts are also provided with the locking grooves. Then, parts of the yoke for covering the support posts are deformed by the punch and interengaged with the recesses to provide the combination between the support posts and the yoke.
In the above-mentioned conventional joining means, since the external face of the yoke is processed by the punch, the punch traces leave on the external face of the yoke. When the parts of the yoke are deformed, the punch depressions are produced on the external face of the yoke and the thickness of the deformed parts becomes thin. The depression due to the punch looks like injury to become less attractive in appearance. Accordingly, when the slide fastener with the slider is attached to a high class bag, the commercial value is considerably reduced. The thinned parts due to the deformation become less reliable in attachment strength and poor durability.